


Oh zeal for my inamorata

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which love isn't ever enough





	Oh zeal for my inamorata

Morgan loved Mikhaila, Mikhaila loved Morgan.  
Morgan wanted to love her more but work and wile and family will took priority.  
Morgan looses their memories and they fall out of love.

The typhon didn’t get that part of the memory, no they were lovesick. See the whole typhon species didn’t have anything like love. They had duty, purpose and subservience. All they knew was an empty gnawing hunger that drove them ever forward.  
To be filled with anything was intoxicating. They loved their Mother and their Father and their Brother, forgiving and trusting like someone who didn’t know what it was to be hurt. In a different way they loved all of humanity and the typhon, each and every person in the world, They loved and stars and learning and living, they even loved loving itself. The worst, the best however was Mikhaila, they offered her anything she asked for in the sim, risking life and limb, spending resources and reputation on her. And after being freed, after she spared them from death they fell head over heels all over again. They lost their form whenever her operator was around. Morgan learned to speak for her. Learned mechanics and how to fight.

Mikhaila didn’t love. She was a machine. Gentle words forced through carefully crafted vocal cords meant nothing to her. She couldn’t enjoy, certainly not sitting on a shifting lap, listening to gentle coos while she was repaired each evening.

However, Mikhaila could lie.


End file.
